Keroro Action Hero
is a Korean mobile game developed by PangGame for Android. It uses Kakao for account registration. Gameplay In Keroro Action Hero, the player focuses on defeating levels with varying difficulties and enemies. There are 7 stages in total. Each stage contains 3 missions, and each mission has 3 different difficulties. The player must complete all difficulties of each mission to unlock the next one. In addition to the main story, there is also a Survival mode, Boss mode, and PvP mode. Survival Mode The player goes against increasingly difficult waves of enemies and bosses until he/she is defeated. Boss Mode The player goes against several bosses in a row until he/she is defeated. PvP Mode The player fights against someone on their friends list. Gacha The gacha is the main way of obtaining new characters. It includes all of the characters listed below except those of the Keroro Platoon. To summon once from the gacha, it costs 5000 coins or 45 gems. However, in the game there is the option to convert 5 gems to 5000 coins, so if you want to use gems to summon it would be wise to convert 45 gems to 45000 coins beforehand. To obtain new members of the Keroro Platoon, you have to spend 50 gems. Additionally at the end of each level completed, you are given a chance to select a box out of three and get whatever prize is inside. Characters may occasionally appear. Log In Bonuses Each day you log in you receive a bonus. There are seven bonuses in total, and they reset indefinitely each consecutive week you log in. Log in bonuses are the easiest way to obtain free gems. Evolving Characters It is possible to evolve characters to improve their skills in-game. To evolve a character to the next rarity level, you need to have two separate characters of the same rarity at level 10. You then select the one you want to evolve and fuse the other one into it. The maximum rarity level is 5 stars. Challenges/Achievements There are several challenges and achievements available in the game. Once completed, they may reward the player with either coins, gems, armor, weapons, items, etc. Characters Keroro Platoon * Keroro * Tamama * Giroro * Kururu * Dororo Dark Keroro Platoon * Dark Keroro * Shivava Garuru Platoon * Garuru * Pururu * Zoruru * Taruru * Tororo Shurara Corps * Shurara * Putata * Robobo * Kagege * Mekeke Other * Terara * Kiruru. * Girara * Kiruru version X-52 (called Dark Kiruru ''in-game) * ''Mystery Character ''(Most likely Putata or Mekeke) '''Note: 'The player can only control members of the Keroro Platoon. Other characters are for support on your team. '' Areas and Bosses '''Area 1 - Hinata Residence' * Viper * Viper in a robot Area 2 - Keroro's Dinosaur Park * Triceratops * Tyrannosaurus (?) Area 3 - Ice Cave (?) * Nyororo * Space Cerberus Area 4 - Nishizawa Military Base (?) * Bodyguard leader (?) * Tank Area 5 - Nishizawa Tower * Paul Moriyama * To be updated Area 6 - To be updated * To be updated * To be updated Area 7 - To be updated * To be updated * To be updated Trivia * Putata and Mekeke are seen in the main loading screen, but they don't appear in the list of characters. This makes them likely to be one of the mystery characters from the gacha. * Holding the gun unlocked at level 5 causes an error on the Keronian model's body. * Tamama's eyes don't change when using his Tamama Impact. Gallery Unidentified.jpg|Keroro Action Hero Loading Screen. Category:Keroro Category:Keroro Gunso games Category:Keroro RPG Category:Keroro Gunso media Category:Keroro Platoon Category:Garuru Platoon Category:Shurara Corps